The Best Of Me
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when our team is brought back together due to a team members death, will they be able to find out who killed their friend or will the killer be able to pick the team off one by one?
1. Chapter 1

The Best Of Me-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia couldn't believe it, she stood in shock as the news was coming over her cell, she collapsed in a nearby chair and said, "it can't be, he can't be gone, he just can't be". JJ said, "it happened so fast, he was on his way home and the car came out of nowhere", Penelope said, "gone, my Italian stallion is gone", JJ said, "Fran was in the car to but she's going to be fine".

Penelope said, "does Derek know"?, she said, "yeah, Spence called him to let him know", Penelope said, "poor Fran", JJ said, "Sarah and Desi are with her now and Derek is on his way". Derek had moved to New York to take the job as their section chief three years ago after his relationship with Savannah ended and at first they talked constantly but now it had been several months without a call.

JJ said, "how long has it been since you talked to him"?, she sighed and said, "almost 3 years Jayje, he changed, he changed so much after she cheated on him and broke his heart". JJ said, "Garcie their is something that you need to know", she said, "what, what do I need to know"?, JJ said, "he" and then their conversation was cut off when JJ's 2 month old Michael started crying.

Penelope said, "go take care of my Godson and I'll see you soon Jayje", she said, "be careful Garcie, love you", she said, "always and I love you to sunshine" and before the call ended she said, "give my love to everybody and I'll be there later today or in the morning". JJ said, "see you soon Penelope, see you soon" and after the call ended she put her cell down on the table and said, "I still can't believe it, Rossi gone, it can't be real", she then got up and headed through her apartment and walked into her room to start packing.

As she started packing memories of Rossi filled her mind and as a smile graced her lips a tear slid down her cheek, she said, "don't worry papa bear, we'll take care of Fran, we'll take care of your Bella for you". She sighed as she started taking her clothes off the hangers and folding them before putting them into her suitcase.

Derek Morgan walked into the hospital and over to the information desk, he flashed his badge and said, "Fran Morgan Rossis room please"?, the woman checked on her computer and said, "she's in 434 sir". He smiled and said, "thank you" as he turned around and headed toward the elevator, as he stood there waiting for the doors to open he still couldn't believe that his mentor, his friend, his step father was gone, after all of the cases they had been through a drunk driver took him out.

The doors opened and he stepped inside and walked to the back of the elevator and rested his tired back against the wall, when the elevator pinged the doors opened and he stepped out and took a deep breath as he headed toward his moms room. When he got to the end of the hall he saw his baby sister Desi coming toward him, he pulled her into his arms and said, "how's momma"?, Desi said, "she's devastated Derek, I've not seen her this way, not since daddy died".

Derek said, "I still can't believe it, I can't believe that she's gone", Desi wiped her eyes and said, "neither can I", as they walked up the hall Desi said, "Spencer, Hotch and Emily are in the room with momma". Derek said, "what about Jayje"?, She sighed and said, "she'll be here soon, she was getting Michael ready", he nodded his head and Desi said, "are you gonna ask"?, Derek looked at her and said, "ask what"?, she smiled and said, "come on big brother, you know what".

He said, "honestly Des I don't", she said, "are you going to ask about Penelope"?, Penelope now their was a name that got his attention and he said, "baby girl, what about her"?, Desi opened her mouth to speak and Sarah stepped out into the hall and threw her arms around Derek and said, "thanks for coming baby brother".

Derek said, "of course I'm gonna be here", Sarah said, "momma has been asking for you", he blew out a deep breath and said, "I'm gonna head on in", his sisters nodded their heads and watched as he stepped inside the room. Fran looked at the door and said, "baby boy" and held out her hand as Derek stepped closer to her.

Hotch and Emily stepped back so that Derek could get to his mom, he said, "ohhh momma I'm so sorry", she threw her arms around him and said, "I can't believe he's gone, Dave's gone". Derek said, "I know momma, I can't believe it either", he said, "how are you doing"?, she shook her head and said, "I'm just trying to wrap my head and heart around what happened".

Hotch looked at Derek and said, "can I talk to you for a minute, in the hall"?, he could tell by the look on Hotchs face that something was up and he nodded his head and said, "yeah, sure". He then kissed his mom on the cheek and said, "I'll be right back momma", she said, "alright honey" and then she watched as Derek and Hotch headed out into the hall, closing the door behind them.

Derek leaned in and said, "I know that look Hotch, what's up"?, Hotch glanced over his shoulder and said, "what happened to Dave, we don't believe was an accident". Derek said, "what"?, Hotch said, "we believe that Dave was murdered", Derek said, "but how, why"?, he put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "that my friend is what we're going to find out", Derek glanced over his shoulder at his crying mother and said, "let's do this, let's find the person that did this and make them pay", Hotch nodded his head and said, "we will Morgan, we will" as they turned and walked up the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

The Best Of Me-Ch 2

Penelope wiped her eyes as she walked through the airport, she had texted JJ to let her know that her plane had landed and Penelope was surprised when she looked up and saw JJ, Henry and Michael waiting. She wrapped her arms around JJ and said, "ohhhhhh Jayje", JJ said, "I know honey, I know" as they pulled apart.

Henry smiled and said, "hiiiiii aunt P", Penelope dropped to her knees as the little boy now 6 wrapped his arms around her, she said, "hi sugar plum how are you"?, he said, "alright, sad but alright". She kissed the top of his head and said, "I know baby, me to", she then got up and said, "is this Michael"?, JJ said, "yep, this is him, this is your newest Godson Michael David Reid".

Penelope ran her finger over his chubby cheek and said, "hi there Michael, I'm your aunt Penelope and I'm going to spoil you rotten", JJ laughed and said, "we never doubted it Garcie, never doubted it". As they headed over and grabbed her suitcases JJ said, "we need you Garcie", she said, "need me, need me for what"?, she said, "we think that Dave was murdered".

Her mouth flew open and she said, "my Italian stallion murdered"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah and we're looking into the possibility that maybe whoever did this isn't just after Dave but all of us". Penelope put her hand over her heart and said, "we've got to find out who did this and make them pay", JJ nodded her head and said, "we will Garcie, we will".

A few minutes later they were walking into the BAU and Penelope felt melancholy as memories of her with the team filled her mind, JJ smiled and said, "are you alright"?, she said, "yeah, I was just thinking". Henry said, "can I go watch movies in your office momma"?, Anderson looked up and saw them and walked over and said, "I can take them for you JJ", she smiled as she handed Michael over to him and said, "thank you Anderson", he said, "anytime" as he walked toward JJ's office with her sons.

Penelope said, "I can't believe that it's been over 2 years since I left, it seems like only yesterday", JJ nodded her head and said, "we've definitely missed you and Morgan both". She smiled and said, "okay what's our first move"?, she said, "we're suppose to meet Hotch in the round table room", she sighed as they walked up the stairs and headed toward the room she had spent 10 of the past 12 years in for the majority of the days.

Derek and Hotch were talking when JJ and Penelope stepped into the room and when Derek heard her voice he turned around and smiled, his heart was racing as he crossed the room and pulled her into his arms. She ran her hand up and down his back and said, "I'm so sorry Derek", he inhaled her scent and said, "me to sweetness, for sooooooo many things" as they pulled apart.

As he stepped back Derek couldn't help but notice how beautiful Penelope was, she was so perfect, so angelic, he glanced down as she intertwined their fingers as they headed over to join Hotch. She smiled and said, "hi sir", he wrapped his arms around her and said, "welcome home Garcia", she said, "good to be back sir", he laughed and said, "please call me Aaron", she said, "good to be home Aaron", he grinned as all of their attention was then pulled to the papers on the table.

Hotch said, "we have footage that showed the car purposely turning toward Daves car", Penelope watched as the car smacked into Daves car, she jumped and covered her mouth with her hands. Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "I know baby, I know", JJ said, "we need somebody, an oracle perhaps to see if they can track this car and see if you can see who this is or what direction they came from", she said, "on it" as she raced out of the room.

Derek said, "I'm going to go with her", Hotch nodded his head as he watched Derek chase off after her, JJ said, "do you think those two will ever get it together"?, he said, "I do and I think that it might be sooner rather than later". JJ smiled and said, "Dave would be happy if those two finally would get together", Hotch said, "that he would JJ, what he would" as their attention then went back to the papers.

Derek stood in Penelopes old office door and watched as she went into hurricane Penelope mode, he then knocked on the door and she said, "come in mere mortal", he said, "a mere mortal huh"?, she grinned and said, "come in sugar". Derek walked over and put his hands on her shoulders and started massaging and said, "baby girl I" and she said, "not now Derek, let's find the freak that killed our Italian stallion and then we'll talk", he said, "fair enough sweetness, fair enough" as he stood there watching as her fingers started working their magic.


	3. Chapter 3

The Best Of Me-Ch 3

Penelope had been working on searches for hours and her shoulders were really starting to feel it, Derek saw her squirming and walked over and put his hands on her shoulders. She jumped and he said, "sorry goddess, didn't mean to scare you", she said, "it's alright sugar shack, I'm just a little jumpy that's all".

Derek started gently massaging her shoulders and she moaned and said, "that feels sooooooooooo good", Derek took a deep breath and said, "I'd do anything to help you gorgeous, anything". Penelope said, "so what have you been up to"? and before Derek could answer her computer started beeping with some information concerning a possible driver of the car that hit Dave.

Derek said, "what's wrong, what did you find"?, she shook her head and said, "no, no it can't be", Derek said, "it can't be what, what did you find baby girl"?, she said, "my babies are telling me that their are a list of people that could have done this". She then hit a few keys and the list filled her screen.

He said, "well we'll just have to knock that list out person by person until we find out who it was", she nodded her head in agreement as Derek pulled a chair up beside her and they started with the first person on the list. Fran had finally fallen asleep after hours of crying to her girls as they all talked about Dave, Sarah looked down at her mom and said, "how could this have happened, I just don't understand".

Desiree said, "me either sis", Sarah said, "I hadn't seen momma so happy in a long time, not since daddy", Desi said, "me either, he always brought out the best in her, well in everybody". Sarah nodded her head and said, "that he did Des, that he did', they sat there for a few more minutes just watching their mothers chest rise and fall and rise and fall.

Meanwhile in Penelopes office Derek said, "baby girl I think we need to talk and I don't want to wait till later", she looked over her shoulder and said, "Derek I" and he said, "please". She blew out a deep breath and said, "alright alright, talk", he rubbed his hands together and said, "first I want to say I'm sorry".

She said, "sorry, sorry for what"?, he said, "for leaving the BAU, for leaving you", she said, "don't worry about it sunshine and if you remember I left shortly after you did so no harm no foul". He said, "yes but the reason I took the job in the New York office was to get away from here, from all the things I knew that I could and would never be able to have".

Penelope said, "what things could you never be able to have"?, he looked into her dark eyes and said, "you sweetness, I couldn't have you", her mouth fell open as she sat there staring at him. He said, "baby are you alright, are you hearing me"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am but are you saying what I think you're saying"?, he said, "that depends, are you hearing that I left because I could never have the one woman that has always owned my heart, then yes that's what I'm saying".

She stood up and said, "I I I", he put his finger over her lips and said, "I know it's a cliché but it's always been you and I wasn't brave enough to tell you how I truly felt". Penelope said, "when you left me, left us all behind I'm not going to lie hotstuff it hurt and when you didn't call or text or anything it made me feel like you didn't care".

He opened his mouth to speak and her beeping computer stopped the conversation, she sat down and whirled around and started hitting keys on her computer. Derek stepped closer and said, "please tell me you found something", she looked up at him and said, "I had to look wayyyy back but I found a connection to the car and driver".

Derek said, "and that connection is what gorgeous"?, she said, "to Peter Lewis", he said, "as in Mr. Scratch"?, she numbly nodded her head and said, "the one and only". Derek said, "but why go after Rossi, he's always gone after Hotch", she stood up and said, "let's go tell bossman and see where we go from here".

He winked at her and said, "our conversation will be continued later", she said, "count on it sugar, count on it" as they both ran out of her office in search of Hotch.


	4. Chapter 4

The Best Of Me-Ch 4

Reid was sitting trying to read a file when his wife walked over and said, "Spence do you want to talk about it"?, he looked up and said, "talk about what"?, she said, "Rossi". He said, "what's to talk about, one minute he was alive and the next minute he was dead".

She sat down beside him and took his hand in hers and said, "Spence", he said, "I never got to say goodbye, I never got to see him". JJ intertwined their fingers and said, "I know honey but none of us did", he said, "but it's not right, we need to see him, we need that closure but they won't let any of us see him".

JJ said, "that's because their was so much damage done from the accident", he said, "Jayje we're with the FBI, we've seen the worst of the worst, we can take it". She sighed and said, "you're right but they have their reasons and their protocol and like it or not we have to follow them".

Reid looked up and got ready to say something but Penelope and Derek running into the room before he had the chance to do so. Penelope said, "bossman, bossman I found it, I found something", he said, "what did you find Garcia"?, she said, "it took yours truly a while but I did it I found a connection to the car and driver of the car".

Hotch said, "good, what did you find"?, she said, "it all traces back to Peter Lewis", Spencer said, "Mr. Scratch but why would he go after Rossi"?, Hotch said, "maybe his plan is to go after the team one by one until he's destroyed all of us".

Emily said, "what about Fran and the girls", Hotch picked up his cell and said, "I'll get extra security ordered for them until this case is over". Penelope saw the look on Reids face and said, "my heap of gray matter let's take a walk okay"?, he nodded his head and said, "okay Garcia".

JJ then watched as her husband and her best friend walked out of the room, Derek said, "they both need some time together, to help each other deal with this". JJ said, "they had become so close with Dave, especially Spence, Dave was like a father to him".

Derek said, "my heart is breaking for the kid and momma, I wish their was something I could do to help her, to help him but their isn't, nothing other than being there for them". JJ said, "what's bothering him the most is that he never got to say goodbye, it's just like it was with Gideon".

Derek nodded his head in agreement and said, "Reid is like baby girl in the area that neither of them like change", JJ said, "you're totally right, they never have and probably never will". Meanwhile outside Reid, Penelope and a couple of guards made their way across the street to a coffee shop.

Reid said, "Garcia can I run something by you"?, she said, "sure sunshine, you can run anything by me any time", he smiled and said, "somethings not right". Penelope said, "not right with what, I'm not on your train of thought quite yet boy wonder".

Reid said, "none of us got to say goodbye, we never got the closure of seeing him", Penelope said, "that's because they said their was to much damage done from the impact". He nodded his head and said, "I know what they said but they are covering us up with protocol and rules that they say we have to follow, I mean we've seen some of the worst cases in the world and were still able to say our goodbyes, why not now".


	5. Chapter 5

The Best Of Me-Ch 5

Penelope looked over at Reid and said, "my heap of gray matter talk to me", he said, "it isn't fair Garcia, it just isn't fair", she put her hand in his and said, "we will make sure that Mr. Scratch pays for this". He shook his head and said, "but why Dave, why did he kill Dave"?, she gently squeezed his hand and said, "I wish I knew, I truly wish I knew.

Meanwhile back at the BAU Derek takes a deep breath and says, "when I get my hands on that freak he's a dead man", Hotch said, "right now we need to focus on a way to find him". JJ said, "Garcie will be back in a few minutes and then she'll be right back to looking up more on Mr. Scratch", Derek said, "listen guys I'm really sorry about not keeping in touch but I want to make it right and now if possible".

Hotch said, "if anybody knows what it's like to be in charge it's me, I know what it's like not to get a free minute for what seems like days", Derek said, "Hotch I was wondering if I could" and Hotch said, "get your old job back"?, he grinned and said, "yeah". JJ said, "what about New York"?, he shrugged and said, "what about it, everybody I love is here and the job I love is here and besides I've already given my notice".

JJ said, "what about it Hotch"?, Hotch sighed and said, "well I guess I can use another agent", Derek smiled and said, "really"?, Hotch held out his hand and said, "really" as the two men shook hands. As Reid, Penelope and the security detail made their way back up the street they had no idea that they were being watched from across the street.

Reid opened the door and smiled as Penelope walked past, the man gripped the steering wheel and said, "hmmmm who shall be next, I took out the patriarch of the team, who should be next" as he tapped his chin. After a few minutes he grinned and said, "ahhhh yes good idea" as he started the ignition and pulled away from the curb heading up the street.

When Penelope and Reid stepped off the elevator Derek was waiting and he pulled her into his arms and said, "I'm back baby girl", she said, "uhhhh Derek you've been here all day sugar". He pulled back and said, "no sweetness, I'm back, like back at the BAU, back on the team", she grinned and said, "that's great news hotstuff and just as soon as we catch this sickko we'll party like it's 1999" causing Derek to grin and nod his head.

Derek then looked at Reid and said, "how are you holding up kid"?, he said, "I don't like change and losing another mentor, a man that has been like a second father to me is almost to much for me to take". Penelope said, "don't worry Reid we will catch him and we will squeeze him until he pops like a zit", causing Reid to snurl and say, "ewwww Penelope TMI" as he walked toward the round table room and his wife.

Derek said, "how are you holding up gorgeous"?, she reached up and wiped away a tear and said, "I still hope that it's all a bad dream and I'm going to wake up and see my Italian stallion standing there". He pulled her into his arms and ran his hand up and down her back and said, "me to baby girl, me to", she reluctantly pulled away and said, "how's your mom holding up"?, he shook his head and said, "she's devastated, I haven't seen her like this since, well since pops died".

Penelope said, "I better get back to work because the sooner we get Mr. Scratch the sooner we can make him pay for what he did", Derek said, "I'll walk you back to your office, well if that's okay with you". She nodded her head and said, "that's more than okay, you know that I love spending time with you and right now I sooooo don't want to be alone".

Derek intertwined their fingers and sighed as they headed up the hall toward her lair, when she stepped inside he followed her and closed the door behind him and stood watching in amazement as her fingers flew across the keyboard. Meanwhile at the hospital Sarah and Desiree were sitting and watching their mother sleep when a doctor walked into the room.

Sarah said, "she's still sleeping doctor, the medicine they gave her an hour ago kicked in", the man smiled and said, "good that way she won't feel a thing", Desi said, "she won't feel what"? and they turned around to see a mist smacking them both in the face. They grabbed their eyes and tried to block out the fumes but everything started getting fuzzy.

The man smiled and said, "shhhhh be quiet we don't want anybody to hear you now do we"?, the girls both shook their heads no, he said, "now sit down and be good girls and let me do my work". Both girls sat down in their chairs just like they were told, the man smiled and said, "poor momma, poor poor momma but don't worry you'll be reunited with your husband very soon".

He then unlocked the bed and said, "now you two sit right there until I tell you that you can move", Sarah said, "yes sir", Desi just nodded her head and for good measure before he walked out the door he squirted more mist in their faces. As he pushed Frans bed out into the hall he couldn't help but smile knowing that the second member of the BAU family was now his.


	6. Chapter 6

The Best Of Me-Ch 6

Penelope was still working on the searches when somebody knocked on her door, Derek opened the door and said, "come in Jayje", JJ stepped in and said, "can I talk to Garcie for a few minutes"?, he said, "sure, I'll just go grab us some coffee". After he walked out and closed the door behind him JJ walked closer to her best friend.

Penelope looked up and said, "what can I do for ya sunshine"?, JJ pulled up a chair and said, "Garcie we need to talk", she stopped tying and said, "what's wrong"?, JJ took a deep breath and said, "has Derek talked to you yet about everything that's happened"?, she shook her head and said, "no, we're going to talk when all of this with Mr. Scratch is over".

JJ said, "there are some things you need to know", Penelope said, "you're really starting to scare me", JJ put her hand on her friends arm and said, "things weren't good for Derek when he left". Penelope said, "what do you mean"?, JJ said, "not long after him and Savannah moved he found out that she was cheating on him".

Penelope said, "awww my poor chocolate drop but why didn't he tell me, why didn't he let me help him through that"?, JJ said, "he's always loved you honey, always it's just that he was afraid that with his reputation that he was out of your league". Penelope said, "I've been in love with him for years Jayje, years and when he got with Savannah and things looked like they were heading in the marriage direction I backed off because I thought he was happy".

JJ said, "he was but then her cheating started and with him so far away he didn't want to dump all of that crap on you, he didn't want to bring you down and have you pitying him". Penelope said, "I would never pity him, that man is the love of my life, the only man that I have ever truly loved and nothing will ever change that" causing JJ to smile as the door opened and Derek stepped inside with 3 cups of coffee.

JJ took her cup and said, "thanks Morgan", Derek said, "anytime Jayje", Penelope said, "thanks Jayje", JJ winked at her and said, "anytime honey, anytime" as she walked out into the hall, closing the door behind her. When Derek handed Penelope her coffee she said, "Derek I'm so sorry about Savannah"?, he said, "how did you" and then he said, "JJ right"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah".

Derek said, "I was going to tell you everything bu", she put her finger over his lips and said, "I love you Derek Michael Morgan and that is never going to change" and it was only a matter of a few seconds before her lips were on his. when they pulled apart he said, "w w what was that"?, she grinned and said, "don't tell me that it's been so long that The Derek Morgan has forgotten what a kiss is".

Derek said, "did you just kiss me to shut me up"?, she winked at him and said, "in part but I've always wondered what it was like to kiss you". He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close and said, "and how was it'?, she took a deep breath as she ran her finger up his chest and said, "perfection" causing him to grin as he leaned in for another kiss.

Before their lips touched his cell started ringing, he pulled it off his belt and said, "to be continued" he then said, "Morgan", he said, "gone, what do you mean gone, where is she"?, Penelope didn't know who was on the other end but she knew that what they were telling him wasn't good.

After his call ended he said, "I've got to go", she said, "wait, what's wrong"?, he said, "that was mommas doctor, he went in to check on her and she was gone". Penelope said, "maybe they had just taken her down for a test", he shook his head and said, "no she was gone, her bed was gone, everything was gone".

She said, "what about your sisters"?, he said, "the doctor said that they were just sitting there starring", she said, "I I I don't understand". Derek said, "me either sweetness" as he turned around and ran out into the hall, Penelope grabbed her things and said, "wait for me, wait for me" as she ran up the hall trying to catch up with him.


	7. Chapter 7

The Best Of Me-Ch 7

Reid looked up and saw Derek and Penelope running toward the elevator and said, "what's wrong"?, the only thing she had time to say before the doors closed was, "Frans missing". Reid ran into the round table room and said, "Frans missing, Derek and Penelope are heading to the hospital".

Hotch pulled his cell off his belt and dialed the hospital, when his call ended a few minutes later he said, "we've got to get to the hospital". Emily said, "what's going on"?, he shrugged and said, "Fran's gone, her bed's gone, everything's gone".

JJ said, "weren't Dereks sisters there"?, Hotch said, "that's what's strange, they're there, they're just sitting there starring out into space". Reid said, "they've been dosed", Hotch nodded his head yes in agreement as they all headed toward the elevator.

Meanwhile across town Fran opens her eyes and instantly feels uneasy, she tries to move her arms and she realizes that they are strapped down to the bed. She then hears somebody walking close to her, she says, "who are you and where am I"?, the man grins wickedly and says, "you've probably heard of me, I'm Mr. Scratch".

Fran said, "w w what do you want with me"?, he said, "just relax Fran, ohhh is it okay if I call you Fran"?, she said, "NOOOOOOO". He laughed and said, "you're spunky, no wonder Dave married you", tears streamed down her cheeks and she said, "you're the man that killed him aren't you"?, he wiped away her tears and said, "guilty as charged".

Fran said, "a a are you going to kill me"?, he said, "probably but not for a while", she said, "a while"?, he said, "yes their are still a few people missing from our little reunion but when we're all together again you're going to get to watch while I kill the rest of your little family".

She then laid there helplessly watching as he turned around and walked across the room and out into the hall, closing the door behind him, she tried moving around on the bed and all she felt was pain shoot through her body. As she laid there she couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to her and the others that she loved so dearly.

Meanwhile Derek and Penelope run off the elevator and up the hall toward Frans room, when they stepped inside they saw Sarah and Desi sitting there like they were in a trance. Derek said, "do you smell that'?, she covered her nose and said, "what is that"?, he said, "I think they've been dosed, maybe you should step out into the hall until the others get here".

She walked to the door and stood watching as Derek tried to get a response, any response from his sisters, it wasn't long before Hotch and the others rushed up the hall. Reid saw Penelope and said, "are you alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "they've been dosed with something and hotstuff is trying to get them to respond to him but so far he's getting nothing".

Hotch stepped into the room and said, "anything"?, he shook his head and said, "nothing, not even a deep breath", Hotch said, "they've definitely been dosed, we need to get them checked out". Derek nodded his head in agreement as he stepped out into the hall and headed up toward the nurses station to find somebody that could check them out.

A few minutes later Derek stood with Penelope and the others as the doctors went into the room to start their exam, Penelope said, "none of this is your fault hotstuff, none of it". He said, "if I'd only stayed with her and the girls maybe I could have done something", Reid said, "or he could have used you against them and killed you all".

Penelope said, "Reid's right sugar", he ran his hand over his head and said, "why is he doing this to us and why has he taken in mother", Penelope pulled him into her arms and rocked him back and forth and said, "I wish I knew Derek, I wish I knew".


	8. Chapter 8

Penelope sat and held Dereks hand while they waited on news of his sisters conditions, Reid said, "it's almost like they are in a trance", Derek said, "meaning what pretty boy"?, Reid said, "maybe their is a phrase or something that has to be said to bring them out of it". Penelope said, "it could be anything"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "and with his sick mind it's hard to tell what he used".

Hotch reached down on his belt and pulled his cell off when it started ringing, he said, "yeah Kevin", Kevin said, "sir I was able to get the footage of Mr. Lewis taking Fran down the hall toward the elevator, bed and all". Hotch said, "send it to our phones Kevin", he said, "on it sir" and a few seconds later all of their cells started beeping with the footage.

Derek watched helplessly as his mother was pushed up the hall, he was just glad that she was unconscious at the time and had no idea what was happening to her. Meanwhile back at the unknown location Fran drifted in and out of consciousness, she tried to fight the pain meds but the pain was ravaging her body.

Peter walked back into the room and said, "Fran, Fran, Fran wakey wakey eggs and bakey", she shook her head and said, "leave me alone", he grabbed her by the face and said, "no can do". She said, "you've taken my husband from me and taken me from my family, what else can you possibly do"?, he wickedly grinned and said, "well I'm going to go after your precious family member by member until they're alllllllllll gone".

Fran shook her head and said, "no, no please don't do that", he said, "begging doesn't become you Franny", Fran said, "that's Mrs. David Rossi to you". Peter said, "I love that spunk in you I wonder if your daughters and son have it"?, Fran said, "where are my daughters and Derek, where are they"?, he said, "wellllllllllll your daughters are still in their trances that I left them in and ohhhhh by now I'd say your precious precious baby boy is at the hospital with his pitiful team".

Fran said, "what did we do to you to deserve so much hatred"?, Peter said, "you breathe my oxygen Fran that's what you do", she looked at him and said, "Dave never did anything to you and you killed him, you took him away from me and the others that love him forever". He clapped his hands and said, "brava Bella, brava, that was beautiful, so moving, so touching, I almost believe that you love him".

She said, "I do love him, he's my husband, my world and that will never change", he leaned down in her face and said, "a woman like you deserves a real man, not an old miserable excuse of a man like him". Fran said, "you ought to be glad that my hands are strapped down or I'd smack the taste right out of your mouth".

Peter said, "are you a wild cat in the sack to Frannie", he touched her cheek and said ,"maybeeeeee I'll try you out and see how good you really are", she took a deep breath and said, "over my dead body". He grabbed her face and said, "you wouldn't be the first Frannie orrrrrr the last so don't mess with me".

She then watched as he turned around and headed toward the door, as he opened the door he said, "when I get back we're going to make a call to that baby boy of yours, we're going to give him and his cowardly team clues as to where you are". She opened her mouth to speak and before any words came out he slammed and locked the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

The Best Of Me-Ch 9

Derek was sitting and talking to Penelope when the doctor came out and said, "other than being in their trance like state they're fine". Penelope said, "any idea how long they will be like that"?, he shook his head and said, "sadly no mam, sadly no".

Reid said, "with Scratch it could be anything from a word to a phrase", JJ said, "so what are we going to do"?, Reid looked around at his friends and then said, "maybe we'll get lucky and he'll call us and if he does we'll record it and play it to the girls hoping that just maybe he says something that will reverse this condition".

Hotch nodded his head in agreement and said, "now let's just hope that he calls us", Derek looked down when Penelope gently squeezed his hand. He looked into her eyes that were filled with love and hope and said, "sweetness we need to talk", she nodded her head as he led her away from the others so that they could talk.

When they stopped walking she said, "you're scaring me handsome", he said, "sorry goddess, I don't mean to it's just that their is something that we need to talk about'. She said, "whatever it is it can wait till this is all over", he pulled her hand to his chest and said, "no baby it can't wait". she opened her mouth to argue and he gave her his usual sexy smile and simply said, "please".

She blew out a deep breath and said, "you're lucky that I love you", he sighed and said, "that I am", he bit down on his bottom lip and said, "I'm sure you haven't forgotten how I left"?, she shook her head and said, "I'll never forget that, never". He said, "I'm so sorry that I hurt you because that was the last thing I ever wanted".

Penelope said, "you were happy and you were moving on with your life with Savannah", Derek said, "things with Savannah got bad fast after we left and it wasn't long before she was cheating on me". She said, "you told me this already handsome", he said, "you don't know the main reason we broke it off".

She stood there listening as he said, "a couple of months after we moved she told me that she was pregnant and that second I wondered who was the father, me or her lover". Penelope said, "ohhhhh sugar", he said, "it's not that I didn't want the baby to be mine because you know I love kids", she nodded her head and said, "you definitely do".

Penelope looked down at their joined hands and said, "I take it that the baby wasn't yours"?, he shook his head and said, "no the little girl wasn't mine, she belonged to Savannah's lover Todd". Penelope said, "you must have been completely devastated sugar shack".

He said, "I want a house filled with kids it's just not with Savannah, I want it all, the house, the picket fence, the kids, I want it all with you baby girl, with you". She smiled as she touched his cheek and said, "I want that to hotstuff, I want everything with you, that's all I've ever wanted", she then leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

Hotch was standing and talking to the others when his cell started ringing, he took it off his belt and saw that the ID said, "BLOCKED", he looked at Reid and said, "something tells me this is him". He put his cell on speaker and watched as Reid got his phone ready to record, when he was ready he nodded his head and Hotch said, "Hotchner".

The man laughed and said, "long time no talk agent Hotchner", he said, "why Peter, why are you doing this to me and my team"?, he said, "we'll get to that soon, right now I need to talk to agent Morgan, or rather I have somebody here that wants to talk to him". JJ turned and ran up the hall toward Derek and Penelope.

The couple pulled apart when they heard JJ saying, "it's him, it's Scratch and Derek, he's wanting to talk to you", Derek and Penelope then followed JJ as the trio raced up the hall toward the others.


	10. Chapter 10

The Best Of Me-Ch 10

When Derek reached Hotch he said, "where's my mother"?, Peter laughed and said, "well hello Derek, ohhhh can I call you Derek"?, Derek said, "you can call me whatever you want if you just tell me where my mother is you sick freak", Peter looked down at Fran and said, "alright Frannie let your baby boy know that you're alright".

Fran said, "Derek don't do it, it's a trap" and then Peter slapped Fran across the face and said, "that's enough for now, you know that your sweet momma is alive, well at this time she is". Derek said, "what do you want"?, everybody heard Peter Lewis take a deep breath before he said, "revenge".

Hotch said, "why Dave, why did you kill Dave"?, he laughed and said, "he was the easiest to get first, trust me I wanted to go after your precious wife Emily but she was never alone". Hotch felt himself filling with rage as Scratch kept on taunting him.

Emily said, "he's just taunting you Aaron, don't fall for it", Peter said, "ohhhh sweet, sweet Emily, you were right once again". Reid said, "what do you want, I'm sure there was a reason you called", he said, "their was, I want Derek to come alone to an address I'm going to give him".

Derek said, "why would I do that"?, he said, "because if you don't I'm going to kill your precious momma", Derek said, "no, no I'll come, I'll come". Peter said, "good boy, now I'll be sending the address to your cell and then from the time I send it you will have a certain amount of time to get here or let's just say that Frannie will suffer beyond belief".

Derek said, "I'll be there, I'll be there, just don't hurt her", Peter said, "now that all depends on you doesn't it agent Morgan". Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "I'll do anything it takes to keep the people I love safe, anything", Peter laughed and said, "I'm counting on that" and the last thing everybody heard was the sound of Scratches laugh as the call ended.

When the call was over JJ said, "he called and we got the recording, now what"?, Reid said, "now we take the recording in and let the girls listen to it and hope that reverses everything". Everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement as they turned around and headed back into the room to rejoin Sarah and Desiree.

Derek stood by his sisters and said, "go ahead pretty boy", Reid held his phone out and pushed play and everybody listened as the sound of Peter Lewis's voice filled the air. At first the girls didn't respond and then finally it was like a light switch had been turned on".

Sarah said, "what happened, where's momma"?, Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "it's alright Sarah, we'll get her back, we'll get her back". Desi said, "get her back, back from where"?, Reid said, "Mr. Scratch aka Peter Lewis has your mom and he drugged you so that he could get away".

Desi said, "so we helped that freak kidnap our mom"?, Derek said, "their was nothing you could do to stop it Desi, once he drugged you it was taken out of your hands". Sarah said, "how long has momma been gone"?, Hotch looked down at his watch and said, "several hours", Sarah and Desi looked at each other and then at the team and said, "several hours" in unison".

Everybody's attention was then pulled to Dereks cell as it started beeping, he pulled it off his belt and Reid said, "is that the address"?, Derek nodded his head yes. Derek started reading the message that was attached to the address and he said, "I've got to go I have 45 minutes to get there or he's gonna kill momma".

Hotch said, "we'll follow you there and", Derek said, "you heard what he said, I have to come alone", Emily said, "you're walking into a trap Morgan, we have to go with you". Reid said, "we'll stay back and he won't even know that we're there, come on Morgan, let us help".

He looked at Penelope and she smiled and he said, "alright", he then said, "35422 Stunning Circle, 1st turnoff on the right after mile marker 15". Hotch looked at his watch and said, "we better get started", Derek nodded his head and leaned down and kissed Penelope gently on the lips and said, "I love you".

Penelope said, "I love you to, please be safe and come back to me", he touched her cheek and said, "always", she then stood there with Sarah and Desi and they watched as the team headed out of the room and up the hall. Desi said, "Penelope do you think they'll be able to get momma back"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do, that team is probably the only team that I know can do it".

Sarah sighed and said, "if anything happens to momma", Penelope said, "don't worry it won't, they will get her back, they will" as she sat down between the sisters and put her arms around them.


	11. Chapter 11

The Best Of Me-Ch 11

As the team raced to the address that Scratch sent Derek they hoped that they would find Fran alive and safe but after what happened to Dave Derek couldn't help but worry. The closer they got to the address the more nervous Derek was getting, what if involving the team would cost him his mom, he couldn't bear it if anything happened to her.

When they were a few miles away from the cut off Reid said, "something's not right", Hotch said, "what do you mean Reid"?, he said, "well we know this is a trap for Morgan but what if Scratch knew that we would all come with him"?, Emily said, "I still don't follow your train of thought Spencer", he said, "what if the plan was to get us away from the real target".

JJ said, "oh no", Hotch said, "what"?, JJ said, "Scratch isn't after Derek, he's after Penelope", Emily said, "so in order to get PG he had to get us all away from the hospital". Reid nodded his head and said, "he knew that we wouldn't endanger Penelope, he knew that we would figure out the code to reverse the trance on the girls".

Hotch said, "and he knew that Derek wouldn't want Penelope to come with us, that he'd want her to stay with his sisters at the hospital", Reid said, "exactly and we fell for it". Hotch pulled out his cell and after a ring Derek said, "yeah Hotch", he said, "turn around, this is a trap, he isn't after you he's after Garcia".

Derek said, "baby girl"?, Hotch put his cell on speaker and said, "he knew that we would figure everything out and he knew that you would want to keep Penelope safe". As they all turned around Derek said, "what about momma"?, Hotch said, "I'll call the locals and get them to get her, right now we need to get back to the hospital, get back to Penelope, Sarah and Desiree".

Penelope and the girls had sat and talked for a little while before she said, "how about I go grab us something to drink"?, the sisters grinned and said, "coffeeeeee" causing Penelope to grin and nod her head in agreement. As she walked out of the room she took a deep breath and looked up at the security detail and said, "keep a close eye on them".

One of the guards said, "I'll go with you mam", she shook her head and said, "no need, I'm just going to the longue around the corner, I'll be fine", before the guard could argue she started walking up the hall away from them. Derek had his truck floored as he raced back to the hospital to save the only woman that had ever owned his heart, his baby girl.

He opened his cell and started dialing her number, he had to warn her, to hear her voice so that he would know she was alright, meanwhile at the hospital Penelope was putting the coffee in the cups when her cell started ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and smiled when she saw "Hotstuff" flashing on the front of her phone.

As she reached to open it she felt something in her back and a voice saying, "answer it Penelope", she recognized that voice as the voice of Mr. Scratch from a few years before. She swallowed hard and he said, "put it on speaker", she did what she was told and said, "h h hello", Derek said, "baby are you alright"?, he heard a snicker and then a voice that ran his blood run cold as it said, "SHE'S FINE ALRIGHT, SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR BABY GIRL AGENT HOTSTUFF".

Derek said, "don't you hurt her, do you hear me"?, he said, "yes, yes, I hear you but I've also heard the wind blow before", Penelope listened as Scratch said, "tell him goodbye Penelope". She said, "n n no", he pushed the gun into her back and said, "tell him or I'll ruin that beautiful dress of yours when I blow your heart out of your chest".

With tears streaming down her face she said, "goodbye Derek, I love you" and he said, "baby girl, I love you, I love you so much" and the last thing he heard as the call ended was Scratch saying, "awwwwwww" and then everything went quiet.


	12. Chapter 12

The Best Of Me-Ch 12

The team and Derek practically slid into the parking lot and before his truck came to a complete stop he was out of it and running through the door trying to get to Penelope. When the team stepped into the hospital Hotch said, "Reid you cover the stairs and make your way up from here and be careful, we don't know where he is or what he's done to Penelope".

Reid nodded his head as he headed toward the exit, Hotch then looked at JJ and Emily and said, "you two go up in the elevator and search every room on that floor". Emily said, "and what are you going to do"?, he said, "I'm going to head to the security counter and see if I can get eyes on Scratch and Penelope".

As everybody split up they couldn't help but wonder if this case would ever be older, meanwhile back at the address Scratch gave Derek police were making entrance. They slowly headed room to room and when Fran heard someone say, "police, Mrs. Rossi can you hear us"?, she said, "here, here, I'm in hereeeeeeee".

Fran couldn't help but smile as the door was kicked open and at least 10 officers made their way into the room, one officer said, "are you alright mam"?, she nodded her head and said, "he didn't hurt me, I'm okay, I'm okay". The officer said, "we have medics outside and we're going to get you checked out okay"?, she nodded her head yes as the officers stepped outside into the hallway so she could be checked out by the medics.

Derek stepped off the elevator and started checking and when he saw something that looked like blood drops on the floor he leaned over and said, "ohhhhh please be alright sweetness, please". Meanwhile Penelope and Scaratch were slowly making their way through the hospital, Penelope looked up and saw Derek and said, "Derekkkkkkkkkkk".

Peter wrapped his arm around her waist and said, "you shouldn't have done that Penelope because now you're both going to die", she said, "no, no, please don't hurt him". Peter said, "awwww your love for him is so sweet, now shut up before I get a cavity", Derek looked up and saw Scratch with a gun to Penelope and said, "drop it Scratch".

Lewis said, "now, now Derek you know that I can't do that", they kept backing up as Derek walked closer and he said, "drop the gun or I'll blow your brains out". Peter laughed and said, "you won't do that because you don't want to take the chance on hitting your precious baby girl and we all know it".

Derek knew he was right but he kept walking closer saying, "drop it", Penelope felt her heart racing as he pushed the gun deeper into her side and said, "do what I tell you to do Penelope or else". She nodded her head yes as he said, "keep moving until I tell you to stop", Derek said, "don't listen to him baby, don't move".

Peter said, "listening to him is going to get you both killed Penelope", Derek said, "I love you baby girl and I would never do anything that would get you hurt, please tell me you know that". She said, "I know that hotstuff and I love you to", Lewis rolled his eyes and said, "how wonderful", he then pulled Penelope hard against him causing her to wince in pain".

Derek said, "are you alright"?, Lewis said, "she's alright for now but her safety is allllllll on you", Derek stopped walking and said, "what do you want"?, Lewis smiled and said, "I want you to drop your gun and walk to us". Penelope said, "no Derek, don't do it", Scratch pushed the gun as far into her side as he could and said, "do it agent".

Derek slowly laid his gun on the ground and started making his way over toward Scratch and his baby girl, when he was a few feet away Scratch said, "that's far enough". He stopped walking and Scratch said, "get down on your knees", Penelope said, "no Derek, he'll kill you", Derek said, "and if I don't he'll kill you, I have to baby, I have to".

She watched heartbrokenly as he dropped to his knees in front of her, Scratch then said, "it's time for you to die agent, say goodbye", he took a deep breath and said, "always remember I love you baby girl, always". Penelope said, "Derek I" and then they both heard Scratch take a deep breath and then they heard the sweetest words coming out of Reids mouth they had ever heard, "DROP IT OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF".


	13. Chapter 13

The Best Of Me-Ch 13

Derek smiled and said, "what took you so long pretty boy"?, Reid grinned and said, "just thought I'd make an entrance ya know"?, Penelope stepped forward and into Dereks arms where she broke down". Reid snapped the cuffs on and Peter said, "how did you find us so fast, I turned off the survelience cameras".

Reid said, "welllllll we figured you would do something like that so we turned them back on and Hotch led me right to you", Scratch looked up and saw Hotch and the others walking toward him. JJ said, "are you alright Garcie"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah thanks to my heap of gray matter".

Reid smiled and said, "I'm glad that you're alright Penelope, I can't lose anybody else that I love", she walked over to him and threw her arms around him and said, "I love you to Reid". Derek said, "heyyyyyyyy get your own woman", Reid winked at him and said, "what can I say, I have a way with the women", Derek laughed and said, "well played pretty boy, well played" causing everybody to laugh.

Hotch looked at Scratch and said, "Fran is fine and on her way back here to the hospital", Peter said, "to bad because I wanted her to suffer like her precious Dave did". Derek said, "you sick freak, you're going to pay for everything that you've done for us", Scratch said, "boo hoo you're making me so sad" as Hotch and the locals led him away from the trio.

Derek walked over to Penelope pulled her into his arms and said, "are you sure that you're alright"?, she caressed his cheek and said, "positive hotstuff, positive". Emily said, "Fran should be here any time", Derek said, "are they sure that she's alright"?, Emily said, "positive, I talked to the medics myself, she's fine".

Penelope entertwined their fingers and said, "how about we go back to her room and wait for her"?, he winked and said, "you read my mind sweet lady" as they headed up the hall toward her room. They were all surprised to see Sarah and Desiree sitting outside Frans room in the hall.

Derek said, "what's wrong"?, Sarah smiled and said, "nothing, the doctor is in there checking momma out", Desi ran over and threw her arms around her brother and said, "she's alright Derek, momma she's alright". Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I don't know what I would have done if anything would have happened to momma or baby girl".

Desi said, "what happened to Penelope"?, Derek and the others then spent the next few minutes filling the girls in on what had been happening. When they were through Sarah said, "are you sure that you're alright Penelope"?, she intertwined fingers with Derek and said, "positive girlie, positive.

They all looked up a few minutes later to see the doctor walking out, Derek walked over and met him and said, "how is she, is she alright"?, the doctor said, "she's fine, she's sore but okay". Sarah said, "can we see her"?, he nodded his head and said, "of course", before he turned around and headed back toward the nurses station he said, "I gave her something for pain so she's sleeping but you can definitely go in and see her".

Hotch smiled and said, "why don't the 3 of you go in and spend some time with Fran, we'll be right here", Derek brought Penelopes hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "will you come to"?, she said, "of course I will sugar". Derek walked into the room and right over to her bed and leaned down and gently kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you momma".

Penelope reached up and wiped away a tear as he watched Derek and his sisters surrounding their mother, Derek took one hand and the girls the other as they sat there for the longest time just watching her sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

The Best Of Me-Ch 14

Meanwhile out in the hall Hotch looks at Emily and says, "what's on that beautiful mind of yours"?, she sighed and said, "Dave". JJ said, "me to, now that we have his killer in custody Fran will need to start planning a memorial service for him".

Reid said, "maybe we can help her"?, Hotch said, "she's definitely gonna need the help", Emily nodded her head and said, "poor Fran, she's been through so much already and now on top of everything else she's got to start planning a funeral for her husband".

JJ said, "we'll be there for her and to help her", Hotch said, "I don't even know how I'd be able to cope losing not only 1 husband but 2". Reid said, "how are we going to make it without Dave"?, JJ wrapped her arms around him and said, "Morgan has come back to the team".

Reid said, "it's not that I'm not glad that he's coming back, it's just, well it's just" and Emily said, "it's not going to be the same". Reid shook his head and said, "we'll never be the same team we were, never", JJ rocked him back and forth and said, "it's okay Spence, it's okay".

Hotch said, "I might have a little good news for everybody", Emily said, "good husband dear, we can alllllll definitely use some after the past few days". He said, "I got a call earlier today but never got to act on it", Emily said, "a call, call from who"?, he said, "Penelopes employer or should I say her former employer".

JJ said, "former"?, he said, "that's right, he said that she turned in her resignation and said that she wasn't coming back, she told him that her family needed her". Reid smiled and said, "so you mean Garcia is coming back to"?, Hotch grinned and said, "well she hasn't come to me and talked about it but when she does, I'm gonna take her back so fast that she won't know what hit her" causing the team to laugh.

Derek looked down at his sleeping mother and said, "I'm so sorry for everything you've been through momma, first you lose pops and now you lose Dave". Sarah said, "she's been through so much and then on top of that she was kidnapped by a serial killer and used as bait".

Desi shook her head and said, "do you guys think that momma is going to be alright"?, Derek looked up at his sister and said, "of course she is, momma is strong Des, you know that". Desi said, "yeah she is Derek but she's lost so much".

Derek said, "we'll be there for momma to help her through this every step of the way", Sarah said, "so does that mean that your moving back permanently"?, he looked up at Penelope and winked and then looked at his sisters and said, "it looks like you're both stuck with me for a while".

The girls squealed as they ran to the other side of the bed and threw their arms around their brother, Penelope covered her mouth and laughed as she watched the girls with their brother. All of their attention was quickly pulled down to Fran who said, "what's going on, what's all the squealing about"?, Sarah said, "Derek's back for good momma".

Fran smiled and said, "is that true baby boy"?, he said, "it's true momma, I've already got my old job back with the team and I'm in the process of looking at a new house for me and my future bride to live in". Fran Sarah and Desi said, "WIFEEEEEE"?, causing them to look at Penelope.

Derek said, "wellllllll maybe I should rephrase that", Sarah said, "yeah maybe you better baby brother", Derek laughed and said, "I'm not holding back on anything anymore, life is to short". Fran said, "that it is baby, that it is", he then walked over and wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "I love this woman with all of my heart and as soon as she'll have me I'm going to make her my wife and then the mother of my children, your grandkids ma".

Fran smiled and said, "you have made me one happy momma", she held out her hand and Penelope slid her hand in and Fran said, "thank you for loving my son". She grinned and said, "I love him, I've always loved him and now that I have him back I'm never letting go again".

Derek said, "we have a problem", Penelope said, "problem, what problem"?, he said, "well we can't be together with you across the map in California and me here in Virginia". Penelope laughed and said, "wellllllll I might have a solution for that little problem, ya seeeeeeeeee I kinda sorta quit".

Derek cupped her face in his hands and said, "I love you" before claiming her lips with his in a passionate kiss


	15. Chapter 15

The Best Of Me-Ch 15

Derek said, "did you mean it, did you really quit your job"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah, I told my boss that my family needed me back in Virginia and that I wouldn't be coming back". Sarah said, "are you going to try to get your job back with the team"?, before she could answer Hotch and the others stepped into the room and he said, "Garcia can I speak to you for a minute"?, she said, "sure thing Charlie Brown" as she followed him back out into the hall.

When they stepped into the hall he said, "I got a call from your old boss", she said, "y y you did"?, he grinned and said, "yes, yes I did", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "sir I swear when everything calmed down I was going to come talk to you". He put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I figured you were but I decided to beat you to the punch so to speak".

She stood there looking at him and she said, "you were"?, he nodded his head and said, "I was", she listened as he said, "our team hasn't been the same since you and Derek left and believe me when I say that I'm jumping at the chance to get it put back together". She threw her arms around him and said, "thanks bossman, you have no idea how much this means to me".

He said, "ohhhh trust me I do", they sat down and he said, "can I ask you a question"?, she said, "sure", he said, "can you tell me the real reason you left"?, their attention then turned to Frans door when Reid said, "we'd like the answer to that question to". Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "I owe you all the answer to that" as she readied to fill her family in on the true meaning she left.

Everybody listened as she said, "as you all remember when hotstuff left I was, well I was", Emily said, "lost", she nodded her head and said, "exactly my raven haired beauty". Penelope continued by saying, "and Sam wasn't a help, he was pressuring me more and more to settle down and marry him", Derek said, "he was pressuring you"?, she said, "he tried but this oracle wasn't having any of that".

Derek smiled and said, "that's my girl", she said, "I took his crap and took it for several months and one day I'd had enough and after work I headed over to his place to break things off and that's when I discovered something". Hotch said, "you discovered what"?, she said, "I found out that he was cheating on me and with Mia from the secretarial pool no less".

Reid said, "the one with the duck face", JJ slapped his arm and said, "Spence", he said, "what, it's true, you've seen her Jayje", Penelope laughed and said, "I love you Reid". He grinned and said, "I love you to Garcia", Derek said, "why didn't you call me"?, she sighed and said, "I didn't want to bring you into my crap, you seemed happy and I didn't want to disrupt your happiness".

Derek said, "but I wasn't happy, I was miserable because I was away from the people that I loved most in the world", she said, "but I didn't know that", he walked over and cupped her face in his hands and said, "we were both foolish baby girl". She said, "that we were hotstuff, that we were", he smiled and said, "I love you and nothing or nobody is gonna keep us from being together again" as he leaned in for another kiss.

Hotch sighed happily and said, "well let me do this now with the entire team here", everybody looked at him and he said, "welcome back to the team Garcia, you've been sorely missed". She wiped away the happy tears that were streaming down her cheeks as the team walked over and hugged her and congratulated her on her return to the team.

Meanwhile at an undisclosed location 2 men looked through a window as one said, "how's the patient"?, the doctor said, "stable and he woke up, only for a few minutes but he woke up". The other man said, "did he say anything"?, the doctor said, "one name, he kept mumbling one name over and over", the man said, "what was the name"?, the doctor glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping man and said, "Fran, he kept saying Fran over and over" causing the man to then say, "I've waited long enough, I've got a call to make" and then pulled his cell out of his pocket and walked across the room dialing a number.

After a few rings he heard, "Hotchner", the man then said, "Aaron this is John", Hotch said, "yes sir", John said, "I know this is a difficult time but I need to see you and your entire team". Hotch said, "is something wrong sir"?, the man looked over his shoulder at the man sleeping in the bed and said, "no, something's right and the sooner I talk to you and your team the better".

Hotch said, "we're at the hospital with Fran right now", he said, "good, good, I'll be right over", Hotch said, "alright sir, she's in room 323", he said, "I'll be there soon Aaron, I'll be there soon". After the call ended Emily said, "who was that"?, Hotch said, "the director called and he needs to speak to all of us and he'll be here in a few minutes".

Derek said, "I wonder what's up"?, Hotch shrugged and said, "I have no idea but whatever it is we will find out soon", the others nodded their heads in agreement as they stood there waiting for the director to show up.


	16. Chapter 16

The Best Of Me-Ch 16

The team was all still talking to Fran when the director knocked on the door, Fran motioned for him to come in, he stepped into the room and over to her bed and said, "it's good to see you looking better Mrs. Rossi". Fran said, "please call me Fran", he said, "any idea when you'll get to go home yet"?, she shook her head and said, "no but I'd say a few more days".

He said, "good, good", he then looked around the room and said, "I guess that you are all wondering why I wanted to talk to you"?, Hotch said, "we are a little curious sir". John said, "I made a decision, a split second decision that affected all of you", Hotch said, "decision, what kind of decision sir"?, John bit down on his bottom lip and said, "I learned of a plot to kill Dave only a few minutes before the attempt was made".

Fran listened as the director said, "the second I learned of it I tried to call Dave and warn him but the call dropped and I was only a matter of a few minutes away from the two of you when the accident happened". Fran said, "y y you were there"?, he said, "I was". Hotch said, "sir, what are you saying" ?, the director said, "when we arrived on the scene Dave was hurt bad, I was afraid that we'd lost him".

Reid said, "he's alive"?, the director said, "I made the decision to let Scratch believe that Dave was dead in an attempt to keep him and the rest of you safe". Derek said, "it didn't work sir, he got his hands on my mom, sisters and baby girl", he held up his hand and said, "I know agent Morgan and I'm so sorry that you were all put in danger".

Fran said, "you said he's alive, where is he, how is he"?, John pulled his cell out and handed it to her and allowed her to watch a short video of Dave sleeping with the sound of the heart monitors beeping in the background. She wiped away the tears and said, "he's alive, m m my Dave, he's alive", John said, "I'm so sorry that I had to deceive you this way but I wouldn't have done it if I had another choice".

Hotch said, "Scratch is in jail and everybody is recovering but sir you should have told us that he was alive", John nodded his head and said, "i know but I didn't want to say anything until I was sure that he was going to recover". Derek said, "and is he"?, the director nodded his head and said, "he's stable now, he woke up for the first time today, it was only for a few minutes but he woke up".

Fran said, "when can I see him"?, John put her hand in his and said, "when he woke up he kept saying your name over and over Fran", she smiled and said, "when can I see him, please I need to see him". The director said, "let me see if I can pull a few strings and have you moved to where we're keeping Dave, okay"?, she smiled and quickly nodded her head yes in agreement".

Before he turned around and walked out of the room he said, "I hope that one day you will all be able to forgive me for what I did because I did what I had to do to keep Dave and the rest of you safe". Fran said, "you're forgiven John, I don't agree with how you did it, keeping us in the dark was wrong but your plan worked, you kept Dave safe and for that I'll always be grateful to you, always" causing him to smile as he headed out into the room to make a few calls.

Penelope said, "I can't believe this, he's alive, our Italian stallion is alive", Derek smiled and said, "this is a great day, Dave's alive, you, momma and the girls are safe and we're both back on the team buttttt their is still one thing that would make this day perfect". Penelope said, "I can't think of anything else that would make this day better".

Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box and said, "I can", he opened the box and dropped to one knee, she gasped in surprise as he said, "I know that we just officially got together and our engagement can be as long or as short as you want but I can't wait any longer". She felt her heart racing as he said, "Penelope, baby girl, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife"?, it took about a second before she said, "YESSSSSSS" causing the room to be filled with the sound of clapping hands as he slid the ring onto her finger and then pulled her into his arms and crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

The Best Of Me-Ch 17

After what seemed like hours John walked back into Frans room and said, "all of the arrangements have been made, you will be moved to the safe house I have hidden Dave". Fran wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "thank you John, thank you for everything you did to keep him safe".

John said, "I'm just sorry that I couldn't get to you faster then maybe all of this could have been stopped", Derek said, "the only thing that matters is that Dave is alive and momma, Penelope and the girls are safe". John nodded his head in agreement just as some of his associates walked into the room to move Fran.

Penelope smiled and said, "I can't believe it, I can't believe that Dave's alive", Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "believe it", she said, "now he can give me away at our wedding". John turned around and looked at them and said, "wedding, the two of you are getting married"?, Derek swallowed hard and said, "yes sir but you won't have to worry it won't change anything since she's our analyst and I'm an agent and", John said, "calm down Morgan, breathe".

Derek said, "sorry sir", he said, "you're not in trouble Morgan, I just want to congratulate the two of you and say it's about time", his mouth flew open and he said, "you mean you knew"?, John said, "helloooooo profiler" causing everybody to laugh as they followed Fran out of the room and toward the elevator.

The ride to the safe house took about half an hour and soon they were pulling up into the garage, Fran was quickly unloaded from the back of the ambulance and wheeled toward the room she would be sharing with Dave. Once they got to the door John said, "he's been through a lot, he has cuts, scratches, bruises, a sprained shoulder from the impact of his shoulder hitting the dashboard and a slight concussion but he's going to be fine".

Fran took a deep breath and said, "I can't wait to see him, it seems like forever since I last saw him", John put his hand on hers and said, "when he woke up he called out for you Fran, he's missed you as much as you have him". As the door opened the family could see Dave sleeping peacefully, they quietly stepped inside and couldn't help but smile as they stared down at him.

Reid said, "you scared me Dave, you are going to have to promise me that you're never going to scare me like this again", the room was quiet for a few seconds and then they heard, "I promise Reid, I promise". Reid leaned down and said, "I can't lose another father, I just can't", Dave gently raised his arm and patted Reid on the back and said, "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere son" causing Reid to grin and say, "I'm going to hold you to that".

Frans bed was pushed right up beside Dave and she said, "you're a sight for sore eyes my love, I was so afraid that I would have to spend the rest of my life without you". He reached over and intertwined their fingers and said, "are you alright"?, she said, "I'll heal, I'll be fine, more than fine because you're alive, you're alive", she then leaned over and gently kissed his lips causing the room to be filled with "awwwwww" from everybody as they gathered closer so that they could hug their friend.


	18. Chapter 18

The Best Of Me-Ch 18

Peter Lewis was all smiles as he sat in his cell and watched people buzzing around him like a bunch of bees, he blew out a deep breath thinking that he had done something that not many can say they've done, he put a dent in the precious BAU. He laid his head back against the wall and said, "well one down and not just any one but the father figure of the BAU David Rossi".

He looked up when he heard one of the guards say, "on your feet Lewis, you have a visitor", he said, "meeeeee, I have a visitor"?, the guard said, "put your hands through the holes in the door". He did what he was told and after the cuffs were snapped on his wrists he pulled them back so that the guard could open the door.

As they headed back up the hall toward the interrogation room he couldn't help but wonder who was coming for a visit, when he stepped inside he saw a man sitting there with a briefcase in front of him. The man watched as Peter was cuffed to the table, the guards then walked over and stood against the door so that the meeting could continue.

Lewis said, "and you would beeeeee"?, the man said, "Joshua Hunter, I'm your public defender", Peter laughed and said, "so they send me you, a wet behind the years newby, seriously"?, Josh said, "I'm here to get you ready for your bail hearing". Peter said, "what's the point of having a bail hearing, I'm not getting out on bail boy".

Josh said, "they will be coming to get you in a few minutes for your track to the courthouse", Peter smiled and said, "ohhhh really"?, Josh swallowed hard and said, "y y yes". A few minutes later when the meeting was over the guards came and uncuffed Peter from the table and led him to the waiting travel van for his trip to the courthouse.

He couldn't help but smile when he saw that he was the only prisoner on board, he was put into the back of the van and cuffed to the ceiling so that he couldn't get away. The guard then sat down across from him and aimed his gun, Peter said, "come, come we both know that you don't want to shoot me", the officer said, "no, no I don't but that doesn't mean that I won't" causing the smile to fall from Peters face.

Meanwhile at the safe house the team stepped out into the living quarters so that Fran and Dave could have some much needed time alone, Derek walked over and wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "a penny for your thoughts goddess". She smiled up at him and said, "I just can't believe it hotstuff, our Italian stallion is alive and still with us".

Derek said, "he's a tough old man and it's going to take more than Scratch to put him down", she grinned and smiled as she laid her head back against his strong shoulders. He kissed the top of her head and said, "now that everything is under control we can start to focus on something else". she said, "oh really and what would that something else be"?, he grinned and said, "that would be you and me baby girl and the start of our life together".

She turned in his arms and said, "our lives together, I never thought I'd hear those words", he caressed her cheek and said, "neither did I but I'm going to do everything in my power to give you the life you deserve". She smiled and said, "as long as we're together it will be the life I've always wanted", he leaned in and claimed her lips in a soft and gentle kiss.

Hotch was smiling from across the room when his cell started ringing, he took it off his belt and said, "Hotchner", Derek and Penelope pulled apart when they heard him say, "got away, what do you mean he got away". Derek said, "what's up"?, Hotch said, "this is the local police Scratch got away on his way to his bail hearing", Derek said, "so he's somewhere out there plotting his revenge"?, Hotch said, "we need to watch the survelience footage and see how far we can track him".

Penelope popped her fingers and said, "get me a computer and let me at him", Derek winked at her and said, "that's my girl" as Reid put a computer in front of her and she sat down and let her fingers do their work as they flew across the keys.


	19. Chapter 19

The Best Of Me-Ch 19

Derek smiled and said, "it's so good to see you doing your magic again baby girl", she looked up at him and said, "it's good to be doing it again handsome, I've missed this so much". JJ said, "how did he manage to get away Hotch"?, Hotch said, "the officer said that their was a car accident and that Scratch got away in the confusion".

Penelope said, "ah hahhhhhhhhhh, I caught you", the team gathered near and she said, "I have the footage sir", they all then stood there watching as the van carrying Scratch was hit from the side. They then saw somebody open the door and come back out about a minute later with Scratch right beside them".

Reid said, "who is that"?, Derek said, "I have no idea", Penelope said, "wait wasn't he at the hospital, isn't he a police officer"?, she pulled the picture in closer and they saw that the man that aided Scratch was indeed a police officer. JJ said, "we need to find out everything we can about him Garcie", she nodded her head and said, "on it Jayje" as she then started looking on information about the officer.

Hotch said, "so he's had help all along"?, Reid said, "but how did he know that things would go down this way"?, Derek said, "he couldn't have known that he wouldn't succeed and that we would catch him". Emily said, "at least he doesn't know that Dave's alive", Penelope looked up and said, "and we need to keep it that way to" causing everybody to nod their heads in agreement as she continued to look up information on the officer.

Meanwhile at their hideout Scratch looks at his accomplice and says, "what made them decide to move up my bail hearing"?, the officer grinned and said, "they didn't, that help came from a friend at the courthouse". He smiled and said, "good, very good", the officer said, "the rest of the plan is ready and waiting for you to give the go ahead", he nodded his head and said, "sounds good but the question is who to start with first"?, the officer said, "what about if we get them all to one location and take care of them there"?, Scratch smiled and said, "brilliant, simply brilliant".

Penelope was typing away when she saw something appear on her screen, she said, "guys you've got to see this", they walked over in time to see Scratch and his helper driving toward the highway. Hotch said, "follow them as long as you can Garcia"?, she said, "will do sir" as the rest of the team grabbed their things and headed out to their SUVs.

Scratch said, "knowing Penelope the way I do I'd say that she's watching us right now on survelience cameras", the officer said, "that's a good thing, right"?, Peter said, "ohhhh yes my disciple, definitely yes, this way we can lure the rest of the team out into the middle of nowhere and kill them all". The officer smiled and said, "sounds good to me, the sooner we take care of them the sooner we can get out of here".

Scratch sighed and said, "I don't know, I kinda like it here", he then laughed and said, "notttttttttt" as they pulled up off onto a side road, Penelope was indeed watching and she said, "guys they turned off on Baker Road". Derek said, "how much of a headstart do they have on us sweetness"?, she said, "about 10 minutes handsome" causing him to smile at their exchange.

The team decided that they would split up instead of going in only 1 car, that way hopefully Scratch wouldn't be able to pin them all down, Reid looked ahead and said, "isn't that the car"?, Derek said, "that's it pretty boy, that's it". Penelope was at the safe house with Dave, Fran and the girls watching everything as it went down, she was a nervous wreck wondering what else Lewis had up his sleeve.

Scratch and his associate were hidden where they could see the team coming up in 2 SUVs, the officer said, "I'll go after one SUV and you can go after the other, that way all of our attention won't be on one vehicle". Peter Lewis nodded his head and said, "that'll work for now" as the team got closer and closer to where the vehicle Scratch and his associate used.

Penelope zoomed in and said, "what is that"?, Sarah said, "it looks like some kind of hook doesn't it"?, Desi said, "get Derek on the phone, you've got to warn him and the others". Penelope quickly dialed Dereks number and after a couple of rings he said, "yeah baby", she said, "handsome Scratch has something pulled up it's like some kind of big hook".

Derek said, "hook, where is it"?, she said, "it's at the end of the building aimed right at you", Derek said, "pretty boy warn Hotch and the others", he nodded his head and dialed the number but before he could get the words out Scratch let go of the rope causing the hook to head right down at Hotch's SUV, Penelope screamed as she watched the hook going right through the middle of the SUV.


	20. Chapter 20

The Best Of Me-Ch 20

Derek, Reid and JJ jumped out of their SUV and ran over to Hotch and Emily, Reid said, "Emmmmmmm" as he pulled the door open and pulled his unconscious friend out and carried her over and laid her down. Derek grabbed Hotch and said, "hang on man, hang on" as he dragged him over and laid him down beside Emily on the ground.

Scratch laughed and said, "give up already'?, Derek stood up and said, "you sick sick freak, you're gonna pay for that", Peter Lewis said, "less talk and more action agent, that is if ya got it in ya". Derek started over toward him and Reid grabbed him by the arm and said, "that's what he wants Morgan, he's wanting us off of our game so that he can take us all out".

Derek nodded his head and said, "you're right, you're right, how could I have been so stupid"?, JJ said, "you're not stupid, it's just that we've all been through so much over the past few days that he was able to catch us a little off guard, that's all". Scratch looked at his helper and said, "are you ready for the next step"?, the officer said, "I was born ready" as they both stood up and headed in separate directions.

Reid looked up and saw two men heading in different directions and said, "they're trying to get us surrounded", Derek said, "Jayje you stay with Hotch and Em and me and pretty boy will try to round these two up". JJ nodded her head and said, "please be careful", Reid quickly kissed her lips and said, "always Jayje, always" before him and Derek headed off to try to cut Scratch and his helper off.

Derek glanced left and right and didn't see anything and something told him to look up and when he did he saw Scratch getting ready to drop something on him, he quickly moved to the side just barely avoiding getting hit in the head. Scratch said, "if only you'd stayed still agent, then all of your problems would be over right now, you would be dead like your step father".

Reid turned a corner and saw the officer standing with his back turned to him, he couldn't tell what the officer was doing but he had something in his hand, Reid said, "drop it and turn around". The officer turned around and Reid then saw what he had in his hand it was a grenade, the officer smiled and said, "it's you that needs to drop their weapon agent Reid".

JJ smiled as Hotch and Emily opened their eyes and Hotch said, "w w where's Derek and Reid'?, JJ said, "they are trying to cut Scratch and his buddy off before they can surround us". Emily said, "go help them Jayje, we're alright", JJ said, "are you sure, I don't like the idea of leaving you here", Hotch said, "go, they need you more than we do right now, go".

JJ nodded her head and stood up and quickly headed in the direction she saw her husband going only a few minutes earlier, she took her time and quietly made her way up the path, carefully dodging debris. She stopped when she heard Reids voice saying, "you don't want to do this, you don't want to kill us", she heard the officer laughing as he said, "of course I do, you're getting to close, why did you have to be so smart"?, JJ popped up behind him and reached around and grabbed the grenade making sure that the pin was still in place.

He turned to look at her and he said, "you're going to pay for that" and as he reached for his gun Reid aimed his gun and quickly shot 3 times, hitting him in the chest and stomach. They both then watched as the officers dead body fell to the ground, Reid then ran over to JJ and said, "are you alright"?, she said, "other than having this grenade in my hand I'm fine Spence".

He took the grenade and said, "we need to find Morgan and help him with Scratch", she nodded her head and said, "the sooner we catch him the sooner our lives can get back to normal". Derek quickly started climbing the mountain of boxes in an attempt to find Scratch and end things once and for all, just as he got to the top of the pile he heard Scratch say, "you did all of that for nothing agent" as he pointed a gun at Derek.

JJ and Reid got to where they could see Scratch and Derek, Reid said, "let's go this way and maybe one of us can get a dead aim on him", she nodded her head as they both headed off in the closest direction. Scratch smiled and said, "you're move agent, what's it going to be"?, Penelope was still watching on the survelience cameras and her heart was racing as she watched him stepping closer and closer to Derek.

Derek said, "I'm not putting my gun down, you can forget that", Peter said, "hmmmm, you are quite the adversary Derek, maybe I should have started with you instead of the old man". Derek tightened the grip on his gun and noticed that JJ and Reid were coming up behind Scratch, he said, "you messed up", Scratch said, "ohhhh and tell me how I did".

Derek said, "Dave's not dead", Scratch said, "y y your lying, I know for a fact that he's dead", he dropped his gun just enough and seconds later the sound of gunshots filled the air.


	21. Chapter 21

The Best Of Me-Ch 21

Sarah and Desi covered their mouths as Penelope said, "it's over, he's gone, Scratch is finally dead", Desi said, "I don't mean to sound like a mean person but I'm glad that he's dead". Sarah hugged her sister and said, "that doesn't make you a bad person Des, he tried to kill Dave, our step father and he kidnapped our mother and drugged us".

Penelope looked up at them and said, "Sarah's right Desi, Scratch was a bad bad man and he is finally paying for everything he did to the team and our family". Desi smiled and said, "let's go tell momma and Dave that it's finally over, that Scratch is finally dead", Penelope said, "you two go ahead, I'm going to try to reach the team to make sure that they're alright", the girls nodded their heads yes in agreement as they turned around and headed into Fran and Daves room.

Derek looked at Reid and said, "Hotch, Em, how are they"?, JJ said, "they're fine, they woke up and told us to come and help you with Scratch and his helper". Derek said, "I'm just glad that the two of you were here, if you hadn't have been here he would have killed me", JJ said, "Scratchs cop buddy is dead to, we killed him over by the huge crates".

Derek opened his mouth to speak and his cell started ringing, he pulled it off his belt and smiled and put it on speaker and said, "talk to me gorgeous", Penelope giggled and said, "are you guys all alright"?, Reid said, "we are Garcia, well I think that Hotch and Em might have concussions and a lotttttttttt of soreness but they are going to be alright".

Penelope said, "I watched everything as it happened and my heart almost stopped, I almost lose you guys", Derek said, "you aren't going to lose us baby girl, you're stuck with us forever". Reid laughed and said, "that's right, forever", JJ said, "yep, you aren't getting rid of us that easy girlie, not in a million years".

Penelope sighed and said, "Sarah and Desi are in telling Fran and Dave that Scratch and his scummy associate are dead", Derek said, "we'll be here for a little while longer but just as soon as we can we'll be back to ya momma". Penelope said, "I love you Derek", Derek said, "and I love you baby girl, now and forever", as the call ended Penelope couldn't help but smile when she heard JJ and Reid saying, "awwwwww" in the background.

When she walked into the room Dave looked up and said, "is everybody okay kitten"?, she said, "Reid said that he thinks bossman and Em might have concussions but that the rest of the team is alright". Fran said, "so it's over, it's finally over"?, Dave intertwined their fingers and said, "yes Bella, it's finally over".

Sarah said, "we can finally get things back to normal", Desi said, "anddddddddddd we have a wedding to plan", Penelope laughed and said, "we haven't even set a date or anything yet girls". Sarah said, "I'm betting that both you and my baby brother want to get married as soon as you can, am I right"?, she said, "yeah but".

Fran said, "we can start planning the wedding whenever you're ready honey", Desi said, "but momma", Fran said, "me and Dave have to have some time to heal sweetheart". Penelope said, "we definitely can't have a wedding without the two of you", Dave said, "why's that"?, Penelope said, "Dave I was hoping that you would give me away".

Dave said, "I'd be honored to give you away kitten, it's about time that the two of you pull your heads out of your butts and realized that the two of you were perfect for each other". Penelope wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheek and said, "I've been in love with Derek since the day I met him and that's never gonna change".

Fran smiled and said, "he's been in love with you since the day he met you to", Penelope said, "really"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes really honey, I've never seen my son as happy as he is when he's with you, you Penelope Garcia are without a doubt the only woman that my son does love or will ever love".

Penelope leaned down and hugged her and said, "I love you Fran, I love you all so so much", Fran ran her hand up and down Penelopes back and said, "and we all love you to sweetie, we all love you to". Dave winked at Fran and mouthed the words, "I love you", she smiled and mouthed the words, "I love you to" right back causing him to smile.


	22. Chapter 22

The Best Of Me-Ch 22

The next few weeks past by quickly as Dave and Fran healed together, they had been able to go home a couple of days after Scratch was killed and their family was finally put back together. Derek and Penelope were getting closer and closer with each passing day and had been on several dates, although they hadn't consummated their relationship they both wanted to but with the team a man down with Dave on leave he wasn't home as much as either of them wanted.

Penelope was excited, she had everything planned, Derek was on his way home from being out of town for a week on a case and she couldn't wait to see him. She had ordered his favorite food from his favorite restaurant and was having it delivered to his house and she had dropped her clothes off earlier so that all she would have to do was change for her plan.

When Derek called her to let her know that they were taking off and would be home in a few hours she grabbed her things and practically flew out of the BAU. She couldn't wait to get home and get everything set up for what she hoped was the first of many many romantic nights they would have in the future.

As soon as she stepped into Dereks house she smiled as she toed off her shoes, she then glanced at her watch and said, "alright Garcie, you have about 3 hours before your hotstuff gets home so you better get cracking girlie". She then headed toward his master bathroom where she got things ready for a bubblebath.

About half an hour later she was sliding into a couple of surprises for Derek, she had longed to make love to Derek for years and now she was finally going to get that chance. She then glanced down at her watch and said, "alright girlie you better go down and make sure that everything is ready for the food" as she made her way down the stairs and toward the kitchen.

As time passed she was getting more and more anxious, she had missed him oh so much and the video chats just weren't cutting it for either of them anymore. Penelope had just finished the final touch on the food when she heard Derek pulling up in front of the house, she opened the door and stood waiting on her noir hero.

When he saw her a smile covered his face, he grabbed his gobag and quickly made his way up the walk toward the beautiful woman that was patiently waiting for him. He dropped the bag and pulled her into his arms and said, "ohhhhh how I've missed you", she said, "not as much as I've missed you", she then claimed his lips with hers.

They reluctantly pulled apart and he said, "something smells good", she said, "it's all your favorite food from Antonios", Derek said, "wow baby, you went all out didn't ya"?, she said, "what can I say, I've missed my man and want to spend the night making up for lost time". Derek swallowed hard and said, "sounds good to me baby, let's get started".

She intertwined their fingers and led him toward the kitchen, he said, "everything is beautiful, especially the hostess" as he pulled her back into his arms and crashed his lips to hers. Penelope pulled away and said, "ohhhh no stud, we're doing this right", he said, "yes mam" as he sat down at the table and took in the sights and smells of their dinner.

During dinner they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other, Derek said, "baby I love that you did all of this for me but", she said, "how about we skip to dessert"?, he said, "depends what's on the menu"?, she stood up and slid out of her dress and standing before him was her I'm a black teddy and he swallowed hard when she said, "ME, I'M ON THE MENU".

He stood up and picked her up bridal style and said, "good because I'm starving" as he carried her up the stairs toward the bedroom


	23. Chapter 23

This chapter contains sexual content

The Best Of Me-Ch 23

When they stepped into Dereks bedroom he carried her over beside the bed and he gently put her down keeping his arms wrapped around her lovingly. Penelope felt her heart racing as she was eye to eye with the man that stole her heart, she licked her lips and said, "I've been dreaming of this moment since the day we met".

Derek pulled her closer and said, "me to goddess, me to, you have been the main star of many many dreams of mine over the years but tonight the dream becomes reality". She leaned in and pressed her lips against his and said, "I love you more than I ever thought I could love anybody Derek".

He smiled and said, "you are the only woman that I've ever truly loved baby girl, you're my best friend, my guiding light back home, the love of my life". Derek caressed her cheek and said, "I love you so much, so so much that it scares me", she sighed and said, "I've never felt this way before Derek, never and the thought that I could lose you terrifies me".

He put is finger over her lips and said, "I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me", she then felt chill bumps cover her body as he slid the straps of the teddy down over her shoulders. As it hit the floor she had never felt more sexy or desireable in her life than she did standing there naked in front of him.

Derek said, "so perfect Penelope, so perfect and all mine", she nodded her head and said, "all your's hotstuff", he growled as he claimed her lips with his again. Penelope laid back on the bed pulling him with her, she wanted him and she needed him more than she had ever wanted or needed anybody or anything.

Derek wasted no time in getting between her creamy thighs, as he lined himself up at her entrance he couldn't believe this was finally happening, he was finally going to make love to Penelope, his dream girl for many years. As he slid inside her she moaned in pleasure, she wiggled her hips letting him know that she was ready.

She wrapped her legs snuggly around him as he started sliding in and out of her, she fit him like a glove, it was like they were meant to be, like they were destined to be together, together forever. Penelope closed her eyes and enjoyed the pleasure of feeling the man of her dreams thrusting in and out of her.

Making love to Derek was better than she had ever imagined, it was like he knew every move she was going to make before she made it making him want her even more. Seconds became minutes and minutes went on and one as the couple moved as one building each other up for the first of may explosive orgasms.

Derek smiled against her lips some time later as he felt her tightening up around him, she bit down on her bottom lip as she felt her body starting to tingle starting at her toes. She arched her back and moaned his name as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her and a few hard deep thrusts later Derek joined her in orgasmic bliss.

Before rolling beside her on the bed he kissed her lips gently one final time and whispered, "I love you", when he collapsed beside her she rolled onto her side and threw her arm across his body. He kissed the top of her head and said, "that was" and she finished his sentence by saying, "amazeballs hotstuff, that was amazeballs" causing him to laugh.

He looked down at her and said, "are you alright"?, she looked up at him and said, "I'm better than alright but I do have one request", he said, "anything, name it". She smiled at him and said, "make love to me again and again and again", he grinned and said, "your wish is my command baby girl, your wish is my command" as he rolled her onto her back and slid back inside her starting round 2 of many for that night, their first night together.


	24. Chapter 24

The Best Of Me-Ch 24

The next morning Penelope woke up feeling loved with Dereks arms wrapped snuggly around her, she sighed happily and snuggled closer and smiled as Derek said, "morning sweetness". She looked up at him and said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff", he laughed and said, "ohhhh you did, many, many, many times baby girl" causing her to blush and bury her head in his chest.

He kissed the top of her head and said, "I've never been this happy before, not ever and I owe all of that happiness to you", she said, "and the time that I've had with you over these past few months has made me realize just how much I really do love you". He took a deep breath and at the same time they both said, "WILL YOU MARRY ME".

Then then looked at each other and said, "what" and Derek said, "what did you say"?, Penelope said, "what did you just say"?, Derek said, "I just asked you to marry me, what did you say"?, she said, "and I just asked you to marry me". Derek reached over in the top drawer of his dresser and pulled out a little black box and took a deep breath as he opened it revealing a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

He took it out of the box and said, "Penelope, my baby girl, I know that we lost our way and that was my fault but I can promise you right here and now that if you agree to marry me that I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you and how much you mean to me". Penelope looked lovingly at him and said, "yes, yes Derek I'll marry you" before claiming his lips with hers.

Derek took the ring out of the box and slid the ring onto her finger and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you" as she looked down at the beautiful ring on her finger. She said, "it's beautiful", Derek said, "the ring doesn't compare in any way to you", she smiled and said, "how long have you had this ring"?, he said, "welllllll actually I bought it for you several years ago".

Her mouth flew open and she said, "you what"?, he nodded his head and said, "it's true, I bought it the day I realized that you were the woman that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with". Penelope said, "but why didn't you say anything back then, things would have been ohhhhhhh so different, we could have been married years ago hotstuff".

Derek said, "I was afraid, afraid that I wasn't good enough for a goddess like you", she said, "not good enough are you kidding me, you're the best, you're the sole owner of my heart, you always have been and you always will be". Derek said, "what did I do to deserve you"?, she sighed and said, "you're just you sugar shack, you're just you and that's all I need".

He smiled as he leaned in and pressed his lips gently against hers, she giggled and said, "hmmmmm, what ever are we going to do for the rest of the day"?, Derek wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I have a few ideas" as he started kissing his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck. she moaned and arched her back as she wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer and closer.


	25. Chapter 25

The Best Of Me-Ch 25

Over the next few weeks between cases JJ and Emily were helping Penelope, Fran and the girls with plans for the what Fran was calling the wedding to beat all weddings. Derek was as nervous as anybody had ever seen him but Penelope was as cool as a cucumber, she was taking everything in stride and loving every minute of it.

The wedding was now only a few hours away and Derek true to form was pacing back and forth across the grooms room and the men were all laughing at him. He looked up and said, "what if she changes her mind, what if she comes to her senses and realizes that I'm not good enough for her, what if"?, Dave said, "son, what if you calm down and just enjoy the day".

Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "sorry, it's just", Hotch said, "trust us Morgan we all know about nerves", Reid laughed and said, "do you remember how nervous I was when I married JJ"?, Derek couldn't help but grin as those memories came flooding back to him. He threw his head back and laughed and said, "yeah, you almost went up the aisle in your underwear".

Dave said, "trust me son that's not something that we're likely to forget", Reid shook his head and said, "well at least I didn't forget my brides name like somebody that will remain nameless". Hotch said, "heyyyyyyyy, I was nursing a hangover, you're lucky I remembered what my name was" causing the men all to laugh.

Meanwhile in the bridal room Penelope was all smiles as JJ finished her working on her hair and Emily finished with her makeup while Sarah, Desi and Fran worked on the bouquets. When everything was done Penelope stood up and said, "well girlies, how do I look"?, JJ said, "beautiful", Emily said, "amazing PG", Fran said, "like a princess" while all Sarah and Desi could say was "wowwwww".

Penelope grinned and said, "I still can't believe this is happening, I can't believe that I'm marrying hotstuff", Fran smiled and said, "we knew it would happen one day I'm just glad that that day is today". Sarah giggled and said, "because you ain't getting any younger and you want those grandbabies he's been promising you, right momma"?, Fran grinned and said, "right baby".

They were still laughing a few minutes later when Dave knocked on the door, Fran opened it and said, "come in my love", Dave kissed her on the lips and said, "how is everything in here"?, Penelope said, "how do I look papa bear"?, Dave said, "stunning kitten, absolutely stunning" as he walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

Dave said, "are you ready kitten because it's time for you to make an honest man out of my step son", Penelope laughed and said, "I'm ready Dave, I've been ready for this it seems like my entire life". The girls all hugged her and stepped out into the hall, JJ said, "me and Em are going to be waiting for ya", Penelope nodded her head and said, "we'll be right there girlies".

When they were alone Dave said, "Derek is a lucky man", she grinned and said, "I'm the lucky one Dave, I'm sooooooo out of his league", Dave said, "he was just saying the same thing about himself". She looked at him and said, "he wassssss"?, Dave nodded his head and said, "he was", she said, "I love him so much Dave and I can't believe that today he's finally mine".

Dave said, "he's always been yours kitten he was just waiting for you to stake your claim", she said, "well consider it staked, he's mine now and forever" causing Dave to grin as he held out his arm and said, "shall we kitten"?, she said, "we shall" as she looped her arm through his and the two headed out into the hall to join the others.


	26. Chapter 26

The Best Of Me-Ch 26

Derek felt his heart racing as the music started, he smiled as he watched JJ and Emily slowly make their way up the aisle and after what seemed like an eternity the wedding march started and then it happened, he saw the woman that stole his heart stood there. Penelope smiled when she saw her hotstuff standing there, he was so handsome in his tux.

Dave said, "are you ready"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am", they then started making their way toward the front of the church, the room was filled with family and friends that couldn't wait to watch Derek and Penelope finally get to start their lives together. When they reached the front Dave put Penelopes hand in Dereks and kissed her cheek and said, "you look radiant kitten".

She grinned and said, "thank you papa bear", he winked at her and then stepped back to sit beside his wife, Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "I love you baby girl". She sighed happily and said, "I love you to hotstuff", the minister smiled and said, "dearly beloved we are gathered her today in front of God and these witnesses to join together in the bonds of holy matrimony Derek Michael Morgan and Penelope Michelle Garcia".

As the ceremony continued the minister spoke of undying love and how he wished only the best for the new couple, he then looked at them and said, "I understand that you two have written your own vows"?, they nodded their heads and said, "yes sir" in unison. He then said, "Derek take this ring and slid it onto Penelopes finger and then recite your vows".

He took the ring and put it on her finger and said, "Penelope, baby girl, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, you are my best friend, my lover, my guiding light and the other part of my heart". She felt tears streaming down her face as he said, "and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life loving you and being loved by you".

The minister looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope, take this ring and put it onto Dereks finger and then recite your vows", she nervously took the ring into her hand and slid it onto his finger. She then took a deep breath and said, "Derek, hotstuff, I have been in love with you since the first day I met you and I always will".

He gently squeezed her hand as she said, "you are the best part of me, you are my best friend, my sugar shack, my chocolate drop, my best friend and today you become my other half my husband". A tear slid down her cheek and she said, "I'm going to show you everyday just how much you mean to me and how much I love you".

The minister then said, "if their is anyone here that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined let them speak now or forever hold their peace" and after a few seconds he said, "by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife". The happy couple leaned in for a kiss after the minister said, "Derek you may now kiss your bride".

When their lips touched both of their bodies started tingling, Derek wrapped his arms around his bride and pulled her close, when they pulled apart the minister said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan". As Derek claimed his wifes lips in another kiss the room erupted with cheers and the sound of hands clapping.

As they pulled apart and started making their way toward the back of the church for the reception the sounds of hands clapping and the squeals of well wishes still filled the air.


	27. Chapter 27

The Best Of Me-Ch 27

The first thing they heard when they stepped into the reception hall was the DJ saying, "let's give it up for the happy couple, Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgannnnnnn" as they intertwined fingers and headed to the center of the room. He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as the words to When A Man Loves A Woman started filling the room.

She looked up at him and said, "this is one of my favorite songs", he said, "yes I know" as they swayed their way back and forth across the huge room. Dave wrapped his arms around Fran and said, "what's that smile for Bella"?, she sighed happily and said, "he's so happy, they both are, they are practically glowing".

Dave said, "it took them long enough before they finally realized how they truly felt about each other", Fran said, "yeah, all it took was you dying to get them together again". He kissed her lips and said, "I love you Fran Rossi, now and forever", Fran said, "and I love you sweetheart but when I thought I'd lost you I", he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart he said, "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere", she smiled as she rested her forehead against his and said, "I'm going to hold you to that husband dear" causing Dave to grin as she claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. As the song came to an end Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan".

Penelope said, "say it again, say it again", he laughed and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she said, "I'll never tire of hearing that", he kissed her lips gently and said, "and I'll never tire saying it either". When they walked over to the table Derek said, "sit and rest gorgeous, I'll go fix us a couple of plates", she nodded her head and said, "thanks sugar", he winked at her and said, "any time wifey" causing her to laugh as she watched him walking away.

JJ leaned in and said, "so how does it feel to be an old married woman"?, Penelope sighed happily and said, "it feels amazing Jayje and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with hotstuff'. JJ smiled and said, "I'm so happy for you both", Penelope hugged her friend and said, "thanks sunshine that means the world to me, to us both" causing both women to smile.

The growing family spent the next several hours laughing, talking, eating and dancing, Penelope danced with Hotch, Dave, Reid, Henry and Jack while Derek was dancing with his mom, sisters and JJ and Emily. Picture after picture was snapped of them as they enjoyed the evening together as a family, Fran sighed happily as she watched her son dancing with his new bride.

Dave wrapped his arms around her and said, "are you happy Bella"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am my love, I'm so so happy it's just", Dave said, "you wish that Hank could be here to see this". She glanced over her shoulder and said, "I do but a part of me believes that he's here watching this today and he's so happy knowing that our son is happy".

Dave said, "I have to admit something", she said, "what's that"?, he said, "for a while I was afraid that this day would never happen, I was afraid that they would never pull their heads out of their butts and make this day happen". She laughed and said, "so was I but they did and now they're together and happier than I can ever remember seeing either of them".

She glanced down at her watch and said, "ohhhh it's time to send them off", he laughed and said, "I just wish that they would have taken that honeymoon", she said, "me to but they said that the only thing that matters is that they're together, it doesn't matter where". He intertwined fingers with his wife and said, "let's get them on their way so we can head home ourselves", she nodded her head yes in agreement as they walked over and she picked up the mic and readied to make her speech.


	28. Chapter 28

The Best Of Me-Ch 28

Everybody looked up at her as she said, "it's almost time for the bride and groom to go but I wanted to tell them a few things", Derek brought Penelopes hand up to his lips and kissed it. Fran said, "I am so happy for my son and daughter in law, they are an amazing couple and deserve only love, peace, joy and happiness".

Penelope laughed as Fran said, "and now I can get those grandbabies", Derek leaned in and whispered, "I can't wait to start practicing", Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "me either hotstuff, me either". Fran then said, "Derek I know that if your father was here he'd be so happy that you finally found the other part of your heart."

Derek smiled and said, "he's here momma, he's here and I was lucky enough to not only have an amazing father but the best step father in the entire world". Dave smiled and said, "and I have the best wife and step children in the world and it's my pleasure to welcome my or our daughter in law to the family, welcome to the family kitten".

Penelope blew him a kiss and said, "thank you my Italian stallion", Fran wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheek and said, "not that I'm trying to run the happy couple off buttttttttttt". Derek sighed happily as he intertwined their fingers and said, "are you ready to get out of here goddess"?, she kissed his lips and said, "lead the way my love, lead the way".

As they headed toward the waiting limo their family and friends threw birdseed at them, Jack and Henry were laughing and giggling as they ran after their aunt and uncle. When the newlyweds slid into the back of the car they waved and were still waving as the car disappeared out of sight around the corner.

Derek then pulled his bride into his arms and crashed his lips to hers, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer and said, "I love you husband". He rested his forehead against hers and said, "and I love you wife, now and forever it's only you", she smiled as she claimed his lips with hers.

The ride to the hotel didn't take long and soon they were walking through the lobby and heading toward the honeymoon suite, when they got outside their door Dereks heart started racing. He put the keycard in the slot and pushed the door open he then picked up his bride and carried her inside, kicking the door shut with his foot.

She said, "handsome you're gonna hurt yourself, put me down", he playfully swatted her butt and said, "woman don't make me spank you", she said, "promises promises" as he gently placed her back on the floor. He said, "I can't believe that we're married, you're finally finallyyyyyy mine all mine".

Penelope said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you", he said, "less talk more us time", she grinned and said, "so bossy aren't you husband dear"?, he said, "I love you and I want you so so much". She said, "why don't you get comfortable and get things ready and I'll be right back out".

Derek said, "sounds like a plan beautiful", he then watched as her butt swayed as she grabbed her bag off of the bed and carried it to the bathroom and winked at him before closing the door. Derek then quickly lowered the lights, got soft romantic music playing in the room before toeing off his shoes and slipping out of his clothes.

A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and Dereks mouth flew open when he saw her standing there in a sexy red teddy, she said, "like what you see"?, he said, "ohhhh I love each and every inch of that amazing body". As she walked closer he said, "but their is one thing I'm wondering about it'?, she said, "what's that"?, he said, "what you look like with it puddled at your feet".

She laughed and said, "why don't you remove it and see"?, he gave her his Derek Morgan smile and said, "it will be my pleasure to unwrap my greatest gift" as he stalked toward her with a hungry look in his eyes.


	29. Chapter 29

This chapter contains sexual content

The Best Of Me-Ch 29

Penelope laid down on the bed pulling her husband with her, she arched her back and moaned his name as he climbed between her legs, she slid her hands down to the waistband of his boxers and slowly slid them over his hips. She dragged them down his legs with her foot and bit down on her bottom lip as she watched him kick them off onto the floor.

He quickly lined himself up at her entrance and said, "I want to love you the way you deserve to be loved but I want you so much I don't know if I can take it slow". She wrapped her arms around him and said, "next time we'll go slower, right now I just need to feel you, I need you Derek, make love to me".

He kissed her lips and then said, "you're wish is my command" and as he slid inside her inch by inch she took a deep breath as she could feel herself stretching to accommodate his girth. Once he was fully inside her he stilled letting her adjust, when she was ready she wiggled her hips and wrapped her legs snuggly around him.

Derek then started out at a slow pace but after a few thrusts that pace quickened and then quickened again, Penelope threw her head back and moaned his name over and over as he pounded in and out of her effortlessly. He kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck, she happily turned her head to the side to give him more access to her.

She felt amazing on him as they moved together as one, it was like they were always meant to be this way, Penelope wrapped around him tight like a glove. As he slid in and out of her he couldn't help but wonder what their future would hold in store for them, all he wanted out of life was her and their lives together to be filled with love, peace, happiness, joy and lots and lots of babies.

Penelope closed her eyes and enjoyed the fullness she felt as her husband, ohhhh how she loved those words, her husband, Derek had always been the man that owned her heart and today they solidified that by getting married. It wasn't long before Penelope felt her self starting to tingle all over.

Derek couldn't help but smile against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him, after a few more hard, deep thrusts later they both moaned each others names as wave after wave of orgasm rolled over them. He kissed her lips passionately and whispered, "I love you" before collapsing on the bed beside her.

As they both laid there gasping for air she rolled over onto her side and threw her arm over his waist and said, "that was incredible, it's never ever been like that hotstuff". He kissed her lips and said, "tonight for the first time I actually made love to a woman and that woman was you, my amazingly sexy wife" causing her to smile as she climbed up to her knees and straddled his waist.

His hands went to her hips and he said, "woman are you trying to kill me"?, she said, "not kill handsome, love, only love", he closed his eyes and lowly moaned as she sank down on him. They then spent the rest of the night showing each other just how much they truly loved and meant to each other as the world outside continued the world in that room was just them, a man and a woman in love.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	30. Chapter 30

The Best Of Me-Ch 30

Epilogue-1 Year Later

Derek looked down at his exhausted wife and said, "you're doing good baby girl", she looked up at him and said, "I'm so tired hotstuff, how much longer, how much longer"?, he said, "you're almost fully dilated and ready for delivery so it won't be much longer".

The doctor walked into the room and did a quick check and smiled and said, "alright on the next contraction Penelope I need for you to push and push until I tell you to stop". Penelope nodded her head and said, "okay doc but what if it takes a longgggggggg" she was then hit with a sharp contraction.

She pushed and pushed until the doctor told her to stop, she collapsed against the pillows and the doctor said, "it won't be long Penelope, it won't be long". Penelope nodded her head and said, "I'm just sorry that the team is away on a case and your mom and sisters are gone to check on your aunt".

Derek kissed her lips and said, "don't worry goddess we'll take plenty of pictures and when they all get back to town they'll spoil our little angel or little prince". Penelope smiled and said, "I never doubted it handsome, never ahhhhhhhhhh" as another contraction rocked her body.

After a few more contractions the doctor said, "on the next contraction we'll deliver the baby", Penelope said, ''I'm so tired". Derek said, "you've been in labor for almost 35 hours, I don't doubt it", Penelope said, "you can definitely tell this baby is yours because it's stubborn like you" causing him to laugh.

It was only a matter of a few seconds before the final contraction hit and soon the sound of baby boy Morgan filled the air. The doctor held the baby up and said, "here you go momma, here's your little man", Penelope said, "did you hear that handsome, he's here, he's finally here".

Derek kissed her on the lips and then kissed the baby on the top of the head and said, "welcome to the world Hank Spencer Morgan". The nurse walked over and took the baby and said, "we'll bring him right back, we just need to weigh and measure him".

They both watched as Hank was weighed and when the nurse brought the baby back over she said, "he weighs 6 lbs 2 oz and is 21 inches long". Penelope smiled as the baby was placed in her arms she said, "hello there little chocolate kiss, I'm your momma and this handsome hunk of chocolate is your daddy".

While the doctor worked sewing Penelope up Derek pulled out his cell and snapped a few pictures and then sent them to the team and his mom and sisters. After that his attention was then on his wife and son, a son that he could see both himself and Penelope in.

As Hank wiggled in his mommys arms Penelope said, "would you like to hold your son"?, he said, "I'd love to baby girl, I'd love to". Penelope grinned as she handed the baby over to his daddy, she then watched as Derek kissed the top of the little boys head and said, "daddy loves you so so much".

As Penelope watched the father/son bonding time she couldn't help but say, "he's the best of me and of you handsome", Derek nodded his head and said, "how could something so little steal your heart so fast"?, she grinned and said, "that's a good question handsome, I was wondering the same thing".

The doctor stood up and said, "I'm going to step out and give you some alone time", Penelope nodded her head and said, "thanks Michelle". She grinned and said, "you're welcome and congratulations you two, he's gorgeous" as she turned around and headed out of the room.

Derek looked down at the bundle in his arms and said, "Hank you will know everyday how much we all love you and no matter what we will do whatever it takes to make sure that you're safe, happy and healthy". Penelope said, "that we will handsome, that we will" as she took Dereks cell in her hand and snapped a couple of pictures of him holding Hank.

Penelope couldn't believe how much had changed in a year and she was so glad that she was where she belonged, with Derek and the team and they were all one big happy family.

THE END


End file.
